Tick Tock, Time is Up
by MessengerAngel
Summary: Love. It causes and ends many things. Wars have been fought. Blood has been spilled. Hearts have been broken because of it. Friendships will be put to the test when Jack meets a mysterious new girl, and Aster discovers hidden feelings. What will happen? Will everything that they have worked so hard for unravel?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! MessengerAngel here! xD I know that I'm already co-writing _The Befores_ with _HerHiddenSecret_ and writing _Guardian Angel_, but I just couldn't help it. I got this idea while I was talking to _Poxy Kirkman_ and _HerHiddenSecret_. xP Please leave a review and tell me whatcha think and if I should continue this xD**

* * *

Jack's POV

It's been five years. Five years since Pitch was defeated. Five years since Jack had become a Guardian. Five years since Jack got his first believer. Just five years. He couldn't believe all that has happened. For three hundred years, Jack had managed to prevail because of his Center; fun. He never gave up, always knew that he would be believed in. He wouldn't give up. Even though he spent those three hundred years mainly in solitude, he tried to find a light in the dark abyss of grief that was awaiting him.

Jack shuddered, oddly enough because he was a winter spirit, at the thought of what he could've done in that time. How would he have survived if he hadn't been so resilient? What would he have done to himself? Would he have tried to commit suicide? Jack decided to shrug it off. It didn't matter anyhow. What had happened was in the past and now he would look forward to living in the present, and awaiting the future. If only the future he dreamed about came true. If, for once, things went his way. IF there wasn't a chance that everything could be ruined. Alas, life doesn't always go according to what you want.

Jack was perched on a tree, his staff hanging from his right hand, and his left across his chest. It was nighttime in his hometown of Burgess, and Jack was resting from his most recent snowball fight with Jamie and the others. Their pure, happy faces warmed his heart as he reflected the day's events. He remembered the rush when the children started to laugh, invigorating him with renewed strength. He always felt at his strongest when he was with him. Perhaps them being his first believers made them more important than the rest. It didn't matter to Jack. HE loved their joyful expressions written on their cheerful faces, and he knew that he would do anything to protect them.

The moon shined down on him like a spotlight, the purest white of a mother-of-pearl. Jack's icy blue eyes gazed upon this mighty orb in wonder.

_Why doesn't he talk to me like the other Guardians? _he thought. _I wonder if he has a message. Or maybe he's just checking up on my Guardian duties. Perhaps this is a warning?_ Jack smirked at the thought. Pitch has been relatively quiet, but Jack was pretty sure they would've known if he was up to no good.

_Besides,_ Jack reassured himself, _Pitch is our one and only enemy. There is nobody who could possibly be worse than the Nightmare King._

* * *

Aster's POV

The cool breeze of the night tickled him, as it caressed his fur. He was looking for the trouble-making, little frost spirit. After exiting his tunnels, he noticed the ding bat perched upon a maple tree staring up at the moon. Aster and the other Guardians knew that Manny never helped the poor little bloke for three hundred years, never even spoke to him, until he was chosen to be the next Guardian. Even though Jack and Aster were once rivals, they bonded and became close mates especially when Aster was in his weakest form. He remembered the humiliation of being reduced to the size of a run of the mill bunny. He was a 6'1 Pooka, a warrior of the fiercest kind, not some bloody house pet!

Anyways, that day Jack had really helped all of them out, first by helping Aster form a special bond with Sophie, an adorable little anklebiter, and then by helping them defeat Pitch once and for all. Now it was five years later, and Aster assumed that the world would resume a peaceful state until Pitch once again started another attempt of taking over the world.

However things were changing. Over the course of five years, Jack seemed truly happy now that he was finally seen. His laughter was so pure and infectious and well, Aster couldn't help but feel something for him. At first he assumed that it was just happiness that Jack was finally seen, but Aster couldn't help but notice everything about Jack. LIke the way his hair curled upon his brow. Or the way Jack's icy blue eyes seemed to pierce through his own spring green eyes. Or the way Jack's hands sent shivers down his spine and made his heart quiver every time they touched. However, Aster knew that Jack would never dare to consider being with him. All of the hurtful things he had said, the grudge between them, there was just too much history between them to start over.

Aster sighed, as he watched the winter spirit gaze into the moon , wondering what he could possibly be thinking.

* * *

**Hey! Here's a quick guide so you can understand what is going on.**

**Bold= Other voice**

_**Italicized= Her thoughts**_

**Hope this helps! Enjoy! xD**

* * *

Chey's POV

_It's nighttime. Night is time for sleep. But I don't need sleep. _thought Chey. Chey was seventeen, about 5'3, with dark hair flowing down to her waist, and eyes an amber that burned brightly. in fact, her eyes burned too bright to be sane. She was wandering the dtreets of Burgess looking for a particular person, as was instructed.

**That's right. You need to find him.** cooed a second , more vicious voice within Chey's shattered mind.

_Oh yes! I need to find him or else I'll get_ nightmares.

**Yes. And you don't want nightmares do you?**

_NO! No more nightmares! Nightmares give me headaches and I can't think. Just remember._ Chey visivbly flinched. She had been tortured, ad she knew in her corrupted mind that if she didn't do as told, she would pay terribly for it.

**Find him and you won't get nightmares. You'll be safe. You won't get hurt.**

_Yes I will. I don't like remembering. Memories are bad. They show me bad things._

**Shhh. We will find him and kill him. **

* * *

**Wow! That ended on a happy note. I know I didn't really delve deep into Chey's mind or really describe her character, but leave me a review if you want me to continue! xD**

**MssengerAngel~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's MessengerAngel! xD I'm going to continue this story thanks to your review, ILAUGHATYOUALL! I also wanna thank my followers for liking my story! xD If you guys like this ROTG fanfic then you should check out The Befores, which I'm currently co-writing with HerHiddenSecret. Or if you want something different, check out my other Guardian Angel, which is based on the Fallen trilogy by Lauren Kate. xP Now I'm going to shut up so you can actually read what I have written. xD**

* * *

Jack's POV

Jack could feel eyes staring at him. He didn't understand how he knew, maybe it was because he wasn't seen for three hundred years, that he was particularly sensitive to people's stares. The intensity of the stare sent shivers down his spine. He still wasn't quite accustomed to being seen. He turned his head ever so slightly towards the source of this stare, and peered out of the corner of his eye. He was surprised that the figure was standing right beside him. As soon as he saw the bluish fur he immediately knew who it was because, really, how many beings were over six feet tall with blue-grey fur?

FInally he turned his head, all the way around, so his eyes gazed into spring green ones. He could remember all the times those very eyes would squint at him in rage, before the defeat of Pitch. After that, Aster had been acting slightly different. It was very awkward at first, but slowly they formed a brotherly bond, becoming very close. Instead of spewing venemous insults at each other, Jack would bring his believers into the Warren now and then to paint eggs, and sometimes Aster would join into a snowball fight. They began to appreciate how the other half lives.

Jack didn't know how to explain it, but recently things have been weird. Aster became stand-offish and Jack didn't know why.

_Maybe he was only acting nice because the others put him up to it,_ Jack once thought bitterly, _Or maybe he just was nice to me because he felt guilty._

But that wouldn't have explained why Aster was still kind towards him. It's not like they reverted back into their old ways. No, Aster still came to snowball fights and welcomed them into the Warren. The only difference was that he didn't stay with him one-on-one anymore.

_Maybe he likes me._ Jack thought jokingly, _Naw! Why would he? We have had so much bad blood between us- Naw! Maybe he just doesn't know how to talk to me because for the past fifty years we held a grudge about the blizzard of '68._

Jack was about to make more "explanations" about Aster's strange behavior when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

" Ergh owyadoing, Jack?" asked the Aussie, reverting his gaze for a moment.

"Good. We had a snowball fight today." Jack recalled, a grin creeping over his face."Sophie was looking for you."

"Aw she's an adorable lil Sheila. Well, you know that Easter is in two weeks,so I'm not gonna see much of the lil anklebiters." Aster's tone was slightly regretful, and underneath was shame.

_Why would he be ashamed? He only missed one fight, it's not like the kids will hate him forever! _Jack thought_. Sure, they'll be disappointed, but they'll get over it!_

"Don't worry," Jack put his hand on top of Aster's furry shoulder, making him shiver slightly. He assumed it was the coldness of his hands because, hello he was a frost spirit. "The kids will forget about this the next time they see the Easter kangaroo."

The last comment provoked a small smile from Aster's face. His eyes seemed to shine brighter now that they didn't look so serious.

" Ay, Imma bunny, mate. The Easter bunny." he replied, mocking a serious tone. "Anyways, we need to go to the Pole. North said he felt somethin' in his gut again. I swear, if this bloody dill keeps on callin' us to the Pole every time he has a bad feeling, we might as well live 'ere! I mean, he probably gets those feelins from eatin' all those damn cookies! And worse, the lil ding bats he keeps aroun' his shop lick 'em!" Aster made a disgusted look on his face . Jack had to agree with him on that one. He was probably getting indigestion from the elves' saliva.

Anyways, they both knew that they were going to go anyways, because the last time North had a bad feeling was when Pitch led a revolt against the Guardians. Even thought they managed to defeat him, Jack had a lingering bad feeling. Pitch has risen multiple times, why wouldn't he do so again?

_But it's only been five years! _Jack thought, troubled. _Pi__tch _usually waits decades, sometimes even centuries before fighting back. Why would he try so soon, and in his weakened state?

Aster saw the worried look etched upon Jack's face as he asked him,"What's wrong, Jack? Everything is prob'bly all right. North is just overeatin'"

Jack nodded, not entirely convinced.

"Let's go see what's wrong now." he said, whilst jumping down into the awaiting tunnel. Just before he went entirely down, he felt a strong gaze. It was as intense as a bullet, and when he looked back he saw bright eyes, a beautiful amber. He just assumed it was a wolves' and ducked underneath.

"Whaddya see, Jack?" Aster looked concerned.

"Oh, I just think it was a wolf." Jack replied nonchalantly. Jack probably shouldn't have said that because Aster's eyes widened slightly in fear. Jack slapped himself in the forehead, mumbling, "I'm an idiot", meanwhile Aster was running through the tunnel, saying that they should hurry up.

Jack just chuckled under his breath and followed, but the longer he thought about those eyes, the less sure of himself he became.

_What if those weren't a wolf's eyes? What if they were a person's? _Jack wondered, uneasily.

Whatever eyes they were, they freaked him out. On the other hand, they were so enchanting. Beautiful orbs of amber, like a living fire, met his own icy blue. Those eyes seemed to look right through him, and burn his heart with longing. They seemed, familiar, yet completely different at the same time. He remembered his little sister, Emma, and how her eyes were a strange amber. Could that have been her?

_NO! _Jack didn't want to bring his hopes up for nothing._ She's dead. It wasn't her. _After he confirmed it, a single tear fell from his eye, releasing all of his grief. He wiped it away, and banished all thoughts of those strange eyes. He was probably getting worked up over nothing.

_I'll probably never see those eyes again. Ever._

* * *

**Hey! Sorry to interrupt the flow, but I just don't want you to get confused at this part.**

**BOLD- ****Other voice.**

_**Italicized-**__** Chey's thoughts.**_

**Enjoy the rest of the story!**

* * *

Chey's POV

**Go into the woods. **the voice commanded

**I don't like the woods. Woods are dark. Dark holds nightmares. NIghtmares hurt. **Chey thought in horror. suddenly she remembered;

_"AHHHHHH!" Chey was tied down onto a table, her arms and legs sprawled out. A man was standing before her, with a horse, black as night beside him._

_"Now Now. Calm down." a voice cooed, as if he was merely berating a child. " You know that this will hurt worse when you are scared. You'll make the Nightmare stronger if you are afraid."_

_"Please just let me go!" Chey begged, her head felt as if someone had slammed her against the concrete. Each time the Nightmare would go into her head, it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to think. _

_"Now, do you really think that after, three years, I'd just let you go?" the man mocked, incrediously."Besides, I want you to know that no one cares that your gone. In fact, they are probably happier without you. That's why no one has rescued you. Even the Guardians have ignored your pleas."_

_The man came closer and brought the mare with him. She knew what was going to happen, and she couldn't stop it. After three years, she still fought in hopes that someone will help her. But no. No one has come. She would die right here and there was nothing she could do about it. Maybe she should just let it go._

_"Now child, when you awake you know who you should blame? The Guardians. Their job is to protect the children, and look at what they have done to you! They let me get you because they don't care about you. This is their fault!" he persuaded. When he saw the look of hopelessness in her eyes, he smiled. She didn't know what his plan was, but honestly, she was done. She couldn't take it anymore._

_"Sweet dreams. Oh wait, you won't have any." he smirked. Just then the Nightmare surged forward and entered her mind,_

* * *

_Stop! _Chey thought, as she collapsed onto the soft grass, weeping.

**Do what you are told! Don't you dare defy, or argue with me or you will be punished! **the voiced answered back, malevolent.

_Okay. _Chey responded, too weak to resist. She dragged her feet through the woods, not really aware of what she was doing. Her thoughts kept on going back onto her flashback, she didn't know if it was real, or just a nightmare conjured up by the Voice. The Voice always made sure she did what she was told because if she didn't, then the Voice would punish her. She didn't like being punished. She wasn't sure what was real, and what was just a nightmare.

She wandered around until she heard voices.

**Go to them! They are the ones who have wronged you! Watch them! **the voice urged in an icy tone.

Chey's blood burned cold with rage. They made her like this. They were the reason she had Nightmares. They made her listen to the Voice. They left her there because she wasn't important.

Chey layed down on the grass and listened into their conversation.

**They are going to the Pole! We must tell the Nightmare King! **the voiced urged, filled with glee about this information**.**

_No! We need to follow them! They did this to me!_

**Did you just, say no? **the voice took a quiet, but icy tone, making her regret talking back. The rage was barely concealed when it said**, Do you want another nightmare?**

_I'm sorry!_ Chey apologized, filled with fear.

**Good. Now hush! We have been spotted!**

Blue eyes, as pure as a child's met Chey's tortured ones. Even though their eyes met briefly, something happened. She didn't know what it was, so she just ignored it. Then, the boys face turned and he disappeared.

**We need to go tell the Nightmare King what we have seen. He will be pleased.**

* * *

**Again, it ends on an ominous note! I hoped you liked it! xD Please leave a review with suggestions if you want the story to continue! I'll try to update as often as I can. BYE! xD**

**MessengerAngel~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's...MessengerAngel! xD Well, DUH! xP Anyway, I decided to post another chapter with a little warning...I most likely will not update within a week or 2. I'M SO SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! It's just that imma start soccer this Wednesday, AND I have a video project due in like two or three weeks, so I'm not gonna be able to update often. Dx Well, to end this on a happier note, I hope you enjoy this chapter! xD**

* * *

Aster's POV

Aster felt slightly ashamed about cowering at the possibility of a wolf. It's just that he's had some pretty bad experiences with greyhounds, and he didn't think that a wolf would be much different. He didn't want Jack to think any less of him, but he couldn't stand the bloody things.

In a matter of seconds, they reached the North Pole. Unfortunatley, Aster undershot once again, and he ended up about three miles away from North's workshop. Poor little Aster was expecting to land in a room, warmed by the fire, magic flowing through the air. But, no. He ended up freezing the padding on the bottom of his feet, provoking several swear words that Jack just merely laughed at meanwhile, a harsh wind was blowing furiously against his fur. Of course, Jack didn't help by flying right along side the sprinting rabbit, who was merely looking for a warm sanctuary, Jack made it worse by blowing a more concentrated wind at the Aussie. By the time he reached the front entrance, his fur laced with frost.

" Didja really have ta fly right next to me, the whole damn way!," Aster growled, trying to thaw himself out. Jack's response was a light laugh, that instantly warmed the old Pooka's heart. Right then, their eyes met and Aster felt something. It was a pure tingling that intoxicated him with its intensity. Finally, Jack broke the eye contact, and Aster's heart dropped.

_Great! _Aster reprimanded himself._ I scared the little bloke, and now he prob'bly feels intimidated. _Aster shook his head, as he realized something_. I am a 6'1 bunny, covered with mystical tribal tattoos, carry around two boomerangs, and stared straight into his eyes and am wondering if I'm intimidating. Am I really that dense?_

His thoughts were interrupted when a massive man stormed into the room, with a jolly twinkle in his eye, welcoming them. The immmense Russian was easily seven feet tall, towering even over Aster. The man's face was covered with battle scars, and thin wrinkles. He looked fierce and fearless until you glanced as his baby blue eyes, filled with wonder like a newborn babes'. Illuminating his eyes were two thick, and bushy brown eyebrows. The rest of his shoulder length hair, and beard that curled on top of his chest was a snow-white. In fact, North resembled Jack, could've easily been mistaken for Jack's father, other than the fact that North was muscular, with a layer of fat over his stomach, whereas Jack was slender, and long.

Following him was a short, golden man, the Sandman. His spiky hair, robes, eyes, even skin were the same golden as his dream sand. In fact, they were made of his dream sand. The little guy only reached 4'9. Most of the time the silent Guardian was very peaceful, but when Pitch had threatened the children, he turned into a ferocious warrior, using dream sand whips to ultimately defeat Pitch.

Buzzing in like a hummingbird was the Tooth Fairy herself. Her iridescent feathers, shone in the bright lights, covering her head to toe in a rainbow mixture, the blues, greens, pinks and gods were most prominent. The feathers were scintillating as she hovered by a window, making her appearence ethereal. Her wings were translucent, tinged with a pink as soft as a cherry blossom. They also welcomed Aster and Jack in their own ways, Tooth tense, as she awaited the news.

"Jack! Bunny! Is pleasure to see you." North greeted, his voice booming with joy.

"Nice to see you too old man." Jack replied casually. He seemed slightly awkward, and every few seconds he would look at Aster out of the corner of his eye. "Heard you had some news."

"Ah, yes." North sighed, absent mindedly patting his belly, most likely from habit. "I have bad feeling in my belly. I felt something I don't like. Something bad is happening. It involves Pitch."

All the other Guardians remained silent, shock etched on every single one of their faces. They could all feel a storm brewing, but they hadn't wanted to confirm their worst fear. The one thing that they dreaded. The one thing that could end their very existences. The one thing that could ultimately leave the world in gloom and despair, hope dead.

Aster decided to voice that one thought that was running through their heads, grim making his face frown as they realized that this possibility wasn't as impossible as they had assumed:

"Pitch is rising again. Ain't he, mate?"

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for interrupting (This must be getting annoying now), but here is a quick guide into reading Chey's POV**

**BOLD is the Voice**

_**ITALICIZED is Chey's thoughts.**_

**Enjoy the rest of the story!**

* * *

Chey's POV

**Run! Run faster! The Nightmare King needs to be informed!** the Voice cooed cruelly. Chey was running through the woods at top speed. Her heart was pumping blood, carrying adrenaline throughout her body, making her feel invincible. Seconds ago, she laughed, but she didnt't know why. For some reason, running made her feel free. She loved the way the wind would blow her hair back, caressing her scalp. She just felt alive.

_I'm going as fast as I can, _Chey mumbled inside her head, slightly miffed that this voice was urging her on. It bothered her quite a bit.

**Don't you dare disrespect me! I will punish your insolence foolish child! **the Voice threatened, its voice soaked with venom.

_I'm sorry, _Chey hastily thought, slightly frightened now. She couldn't take nightmares. They blurred the lines of reality of dreaming.

**Good now hurry-**

* * *

_The table was cool beneath her skin. It was very refreshing. She would've enjoyed it more, except her head was weary from lack of sleep. She was exhausted, but was smart enough to know that sleep brought nightmares. And nightmares brought torment._

_"So," a calm voice greeted her. "aren't you the least bit tired, darling?" The man walked into the room wearing a robe that matched his hair, black. However the darkest thing about himself was his heart. He truly was a soulless being. He thrived in her fear and misery._

_"You know, this will all be over soon if you just gave up hope. No one is coming for you." he heavily enunciated that part and stood silent, waiting for the message to sink in. Chey couldn't believe this but, she actually did believe him. No one has come in three years, who says they'll come now?_

_" Ah, yes." Pitch sighed, the girl's hopelessness invigorating him. "Now, here's one last thing." His golden eyes glowed with malice as he snapped his fingers. A Nightmare, more immense than the rest, came galloping into the room. It whinnied with pleasure, as it seemed to have a silent conversation with this evil being before her._

_"Chey, meet Onyx. She is now your personal nightmare." with this he laughed, meanwhile the horse galloped right up to Chey, fear written on her face. She assumed that she would be trampled, so when the beats actually went inside of her, she gasped with shock and relief. Not a moment later, Chey felt her skull being ripped in half, as though two chains were buried into her skull and being tugged in opposite directions. Her dread hanging on her shoulders, like an anchor as she started to sink into insanity. The mare's voice echoed within her own toughts, as she tried her hardest to fight back. It was useless though. The mare was too strong, and Chey's will was weakening. It seemed as though her soul was on fire, her pure innocence being corrupted. Even poison did not burn more than this fiery pain deep within her. Steel claws, ripping every piece of her flesh, tearing her into pieces. Her vision was reduced to black spots, as menacing laughter echoed in the background._

* * *

**Wake up, you mindless buffoon!**

Chey gasped, as she realized that she had collapsed. The cool grass comforted her like a blanket, trying to ease her out of her nightmare. Chey was out of breath.

_Had all that just happen? _Chey wondered_. Or was it a flashback?_

**You idiot! **the Voice sounded aggravated.** It was just a flashback! Now if you don't get up, I'll give you more.**

Chey quickly got on her feet, and continued running through the woods. After dashing around the perimeter of a lake, she came to the secret entrance of Pitch's lair. The place gave her the shivers, but she entered anyway. The walls were a dreary gray, like an impending storm cloud. Littered on the ceiling were cages, that once held the mini-fairies. Standing in the middle of this immense room, stood the Nightmare King himself.

"What news do you bring?"

* * *

**Ooh! Things are getting interesting! xD As always leave me a review of what you think and I'll try to update ASAP! Also if you have any suggestions leave it as a review or PM me. xP Bye!**

**MessengerAngel~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola peoples! It's MessengerAngel! Anyway, I want to thank all of you guys who love the story, I originally planned that it would be a oneshot, but as long as you are interested I will keep on posting new chapters! Sorry it took forever to update. I am trying to update at least once a week, but since I'm on Spring Break I will try to post at least 3 times! Yay! Also please check out my other stories The Befores which I'm co-writing with HerHiddenSecret, Guardian Angel, and The Hunt. I have a poll for The Hunt on my profile so please vote! xD Anyway, I hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

Jack's POV

"Pitch rising?" Jack asked in bewilderment, worry darkening his eyes. "He can't come back so quickly? It's only been five years!" Jack spun his staff in horror, freezing a poor little elf who happened to be in the perimeter. The poor little guy fell to the floor with a painfully loud thud.

"Jack, usually when Pitch is defeated," Tooth explained, looking worried herself," he usually has a counter attack right after. It usually is longer than five years, but that means he is up to something big." Her eyes widened in trepidation as she said "big". Her violet eyes looked scared as she remembered how she was the first to be attacked with Pitch's struggle to power. She was terrified that he might do it again.

"He has something up his sleeve that might hurt the children. It's only been a few years. He can't have something that big planned out already, right?" Tooth asked, more to herself, than to the others. She wrung out her hands, in worry. Finally, Sandy walked to Tooth's side and reassuringly patted her arm. It was enough to wake her up from her shock and the horrors of reality.

"Thanks, Sandy." Tooth said, still stressed, but obviously a lot calmer. Sandy just nodded his head in reply.

"Whaddya think he's plannin', North?" Aster asked the ginormous man. Aster tapped his feet on the ground out of nervous habit, his ears twitching. The rest of the Guardians stared at North. They looked up to him as their leader. The pressure from their stares was overwhelming, but he still managed to think of a plan.

"I think I know what Pitch is doing. He hasn't done in many centuries, but its been done." North voiced aloud. "But if he is doing what I think he's doing, then I might know what to do."

"I have idea!" bellowed North, a twinkle in his childlike eyes.

* * *

Aster's POV

" Ye can't be serious, mate?" Aster shook his head in disbelief. What North was saying didn't make any sense. It didn't seem possible. After he explained his plan, it made Aster even more confused.

_Pitch couldn't possibly do that! He's corrupted, sure enough. But he isn't capable of that! _Aster thought, still shaking his head. _North's finally gone off the deep end. It only took a few centuries_.

"I don't know, North. I have to agree with Bunny this time." Jack made a mocking expression, as though it pained him to agree with the Aussie. Aster just shot him a dirty look, which made Jack chuckle in amusement. The boy's laughter was so infectious, that it brought a smile on the Pooka's face. "But, as long as we have a little fun, I don't see why it couldn't work." The little frost spirit had a mischievous twinkle in his bright, blue eyes. They were so childlike, with mock innocence written across them.

Tooth and Sandy also nodded in agreement. " I really think we can do this!" Tooth said, enthusiasm brightening her violet orbs. Her wings seem to flutter faster as well.

"Well, Bunny?" North inquired, looking hopeful. "What do you think? You agree?"

Each of the Guardians gave him a look; North comically held his humongous hands together, with a pleading look in his young eyes, Tooth zoomed up close, showing off her dazzling teeth, Sandy held his fist in his other hand, threatening the old Pooka, as if saying that he was coming, conscious or not, Jack smiled and looked at him with excitement bouncing in his eyes. He could imagine Jack saying "pretty please" in his head. The boy seemed to really believe in this plan, as well as the others, but he knew he couldn't refuse those orbs of laughter. Even though his eyes were an icy blue, they warmed his heart.

"Ah," Aster sighed, knowing that he was outgunned and outnumbered," All right! And can ye all stop starin' at me! It's too damn creepy." Aster exaggeratedly shuddered, provoking a laugh from the other Guardians.

"So, what are gonna do?"

* * *

**This must be so annoying by now.**

**Bold is Onyx, The Voice, whatever you wanna call it**

_**Italicized is Chey's thoughts**_

* * *

**Tell him! **the Voice demanded.

_I am-_ Chey thought

"What do you want, Chey?" Pitch interrupted, obviously irritable.

"I have brought news." Chey stated in a monotone voice, similar to a robot's.

"Well?" Pitch snapped. "Tell me the news!"

"The Guardians are meeting at the North Pole. They said that North had a bad feeling and they were going to discuss it." Chey stood still, not wanting to aggravate the man before her. She had been punished enough. More than enough. More than anyone should have to deal with. Why was she punished? Why did he punish her? The Guardians never punished her, yet she was supposed to hate them? Yes, they never helped her. But, why should she listen to her tormentor over them? They never gave her a reason to hate them. But, he has.

**Are you questioning the Nightmare King?** the Voice inquired, ready to punish the insolent girl.

_NO!_ Chey frantically answered. _I'm just.._

**Just what?** the icy tone, chilled Chey's blood. **Just scared?** Chey could feel the beast within her draw energy from Chey's fears. It sapped what little sanity she had left, leaving her in hysterics.

"ENOUGH!" Pitch's order, brought Chey back to reality. Well, where she was before.

"Onyx." Pitch cooed, string right through Chey's crazed eyes. "Remember, we need her to destroy the Guardians. She holds the key to ending everything, The Guardians have worked tirelessly for. She is important. We cannot destroy her. Yet."

* * *

**Hey! I know this chapter was really short, it's just the next chapter will have the answers. Maybe. O.O You will never know! MWAH HA HA HA! Anyway, please leave a review or PM me. I don't care, just leave suggestions and your opinions.**

**MessengerAngel~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello faithful reviewers! It is I! MessengerAngel! xDI'm so glad that you guys are liking my story. As usual, please check out my other stories:**

**Guardian Angel**

**Eran gets a vision of his own death. Him, a colonel of the Alterums, a band of good angels who live on Earth. What's even stranger is that he is intrigued by this mystery woman. What will happen when he meets the woman of his dream? Will he choose his executioner over his soul mate?**

**The Hunt**

**The Fates have placed the Destiny of the world in young demigod, Serafina Josephine's, hands. Which path will she take? With the gods? Or against them? Does she dare go against her own godly parent? (Please check out the poll on my profile, so YOU can decide who Serafina's parent will be!)**

**Awaken the Magick!**

**Blood has soaked deep into our Earth. The land wears scars from centuries of battle. The air polluted with the screams of the dead. However, Eragon has opened a new era of peace and tranquility. But, as with everything, nothing that is good lasts forever. When a new, more powerful threat emerges, will Eragon be able to rise to the challenge? Or will, in the end, he ultimately fail?**

**I also have a one shot called Impossible. Anyway, without further adue...ENJOY! xD**

* * *

Jack's POV

"I'm not so sure about this, mate." grumbled a familiar, gruff voice. Uncertainty leaked out, spilling out his nervousness. His nose, ears, and feet twitched with anxiety. Jack understood his worry. He wasn't entirely sure about the plan either. Now that they were here, Jack wondered if they had elaborated enough. A lot of things could go wrong. Fatally wrong.

_Maybe_, sighed the winter spirit, with an edge of doubt._ we should've thought this through a little more._

* * *

Earlier that very day, North had exclaimed, "I have idea!" looking very excited. He was so much of a father figure, that all the Guardians looked at him hopefully, wanting him to explain. He had managed to take care of them for centuries, well except for their newest Guardian, Jack. However, Jack trusted North completely. He had never been wrong before, so why shouldn't they trust him?

"Well?" suddenly Aster bursted, with a twinge of annoyance. " Are ya gonna explain?"

"I was getting to that!" North shot back, however, it wasn't as irritated as anxious. His eyes widened up, looking slightly crazed, but they were filled with brilliance. "I think Pitch is trying something different. I know he does this every time. But I think he's discovered something. Something bad."

The other Guardians, except Aster, gasped in collective horror. What is he going to do? Has he already started? How are the children? Are they safe?

Aster mumbled under his breath, "Drama queen. He's trying to beat aroun' the bush."

"I think his last attempt to take over, wasn't his entire plan." North suggested, ignoring Aster's side comment. "I think it was just part of bigger plan. Explains why he could be rising so quickly after being defeated."

This time, even Aster, felt a chill in the air. The chill of evil. Of impending doom.

"So," Jack started, trying to sound casual even though he was sick to his stomach. "What are we going to do? I mean, we can't let him hurt the kids!"

"That is where my idea comes in." North smirked. A jolly twinkle in his eye, as he explained his plan.

* * *

Aster's POV

"I mean, what if we are jus' gettin' paranoid?" Aster wondered, as they all gazed down into the entrance of Pitch's lair, where he had been driven into after his defeat five years ago. The air seemed colder. The darkness was darker. An aura of fear and misery hung around the entrance. Jack shuddered slightly. Aster knew that Jack was sensitive about this place. It was in Burgess, where Jack was born, where he lived, where he became Jack Frost, and where he got his first believer. Knowing that Pitch was habituated here unnerved him. Aster couldn't blame him. He would probably be uneasy if Pitch took up residence in the Warren.

"We have to check it out." Tooth answered, her tone serious. Tooth was also sensitive about this place, because her mini-fairies were held captive here. "We have to make sure that he isn't rising again. And if he is, we have to stop him."

The other Guardians, especially Sandy, looked grim as North started, "So, let's go over plan again. Jus' to make sure we all know what is going on."

"First, Jack and I will use one of my tunnels to get inside." Aster stated, looking sharp and attentive. Norh nodded in confirmation.

"While Tooth, Sandy and I use a portal." North added. "Then?"

"We will search his lair for anything suspicious." Tooth answered, her usually happy demeanor overshadowed with seriousness.

"And?" North asked, looking at Jack. Jack slumped his shoulders and answered like he was a child caught being naughty,"And, if we find anything suspicious, we warn the others."

"And?" North asked once more, this time much more urgent.

"And," Jack sighed. "We do not investigate the suspicious thing without warning the others. And we don't attack it."

North looked somewhat pleased that Jack had that drilled into his mind, as he did not question him any further.

"Let's go!" the Russian shouted, anxious to see the cause of the disturbance in his belly.

* * *

**Sorry, but I must do this to avoid confusion.**

**Bold= Onyx, The Voice**

_**Italicized= Chey's deranged thoughts.**_

**Thank you, you may proceed with caution xP MWAH HAHAHA! x3D (You like my French moustache?)**

* * *

Chey's POV

**Something isn't right. **The voice whispered, obviously troubled.

"Something isn't right." echoed Pitch. His cool, calm demeanor vanished. What is possibly happening? The Guardians aren't that smart. They couldn't have figured this out yet!

_What's wrong?_ Chey wondered, curious at the sudden change of his demeanor. She had never seen him so agitated._ Is he mad at me? Will he hurt me more? Will he finally kill me? Please let him end this! Please let him-_

**Enough!** the Voice interrupted, tired at the insane girl's begging. **You will live until he know longer needs you.**

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUH! xD I want to thank you all for the support, because they will probably be only five chapters left. Dx I'm sorry, but I'm running low on ideas. Please review or PM me any suggestions that you have for a continuation of this story. Thank you guys!**

**MessengerAngel~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI GUYS! It's MessengerAngel! xD I'm sorry I haven't updated all week, I've been having a little writers block, but hopefully everything will work out! xD Now because you guys are so awesome, I've decided to warn you. Please proceed with caution! There will be slightly(okay maybe a lil more than slightly)graphic violent parts. So please do not eat anything while you read this. I know I sound stupid, but I'm kind of a violent and descriptive person, and I don't want to make you guys sick. DON'T HATE ME! Anyway, I warned ya. xP ENJOY! xD**

* * *

Jacks POV

The silence was frightening. There was only the sound of unspoken screams and unseen tortures, which permeated the air. The walls seemed almost comically warped, to the point where it was disorienting to walk straight. If they were walking straight. Jack couldn't be sure. Aster was grumbling about how much he "hated this damn creepy hole in the ground". Even so, Jack could see him shiver ever so slightly, his nose and ears twitching in anxiety.

"I dunno, mate." the Aussie commented, gazing into the cavern which reeked with despair. "I reckon that we shouldn't 'ave split up. I doubt he could handle all five of us."

"Are you doubting me?" Jack inquired, with mock hurt. "You don't think we can handle him?" His head was cocked to the side. He really was curious. The grumpy, old bunny was acting very peculiar around him. He wondered why.

_He probably wants to be with someone with more experience_, Jack thought to himself, slightly bitter. _He doesn't think that I can handle it. I'm probably nothing more than a nuisance to him_.

Jack knew that they were rivals. He had, in fact, caused a harsh winter storm on Easter, thoroughly pissing off the Aussie. He still remembered how disappointed those fierce, emerald eyes burned through him, his rage prominent. He only thought of him as a screw-up. They would never be more.

_More?_ Jack questioned, confused. _Where had that come from? Did I actually just imply that-?_

His thoughts were interrupted, when a horde of shadows morphed into the room. The Nightmares were cast all over, watching them with their malicious yellow eyes. They knew that they were there. He knew. However, he hasn't made any attempt at attacking, or capturing them. Yet.

_I wonder,_ Jack thought, his blue orbs wide in alertness, _what has gone on between these walls?_

Images of emaciated bodies being tortured, writhing in fear, invaded Jack's mind, sickening him. He could almost hear the cruel man's, should he even be called that?, monster's maniacal laughter at the prominent fear before him. In fact, a cool breeze caressed the back of Jack's neck, carrying a faint whisper of evil joy. The joy a beast would get from corrupting minds.

The pure, white hair bristled on his neck. Immediatley adrenaline pumped through his veins, as he turned sharply.

"Boo."

* * *

Aster's POV

The monster that they were seeking morphed from the shadows, right behind Jack. Aster had no time to warn the frost spirit before Pitch had conjured a spear from corrupted dream sand, and swung it right at his chest. The teen managed to block a majority of the force with his staff, but it didn't stop him from slamming into the wall. The sickening thud of Jack's head on the cold, hard stone echoed in the cavern. His icy eyes rolled back in his head, as his eyelids fluttered shut.

Anger resonated in Aster's chest, the Aussie arming himself with two boomerangs, his eyes never leaving Pitch's.

"Well, nice to see you again, Bunny." Pitch greeted, his tone very calm. It was as though he was regarding an old friend. "How have you been these last five years? I haven't been up to much, since you defeated me." The last part came out vicious; he practically snarled.

"Well, right now all I want to know is what in the bloody hell 'ave you been doin'?" Aster retorted. He needed answers. Also, he needed to give Jack some time to regain consciousness. It would take the both of them to stop Pitch. Hopefully.

"Well, I'll let you see yourself." Pitch's voice was eerily please, as though this was all part of his plan. "Now, my precious Nightmares will...Detain you."

With a laugh, Pitch morphed into the shadows, while the shadows transformed into Nightmares. They whinnied with pleasure, gathering energy from Aster's fear, before charging right at him.

The Pooka managed to leap above the first three Nightmares, who continued towards Jack, and destroy another three with paint bombs. All that was left of them was an explosion of color. He flung his boomerangs and disintegrated two more of the vile creatures, but he knew that he was easily outnumbered.

Suddenly he was surrounded by a pack of thirty Nightmares. His head felt funny, as if he was split between two realities. In one, he was down in the Warren with luscious grass, stained red by the blood of his people, and all who he loved.

His mate, a beautiful Pooka with fur darker than a raven's feather, and eyes that were a blue, purer than the sky, was lying atop of a rock. Her fur was missing in areas, her appearance mangled because she had been mauled by an onslaught of Nightmares. She did everything she could do to protect their kits, but alas they were all dead as well. Their furry little bodies had been hung in front of their burrow, their innocent eyes empty. How could anyone have no heart to do such a thing?

Everywhere he turned he would see bodies, with fur hanging in clumps upon rotting flesh. Missing torn ears, bloodshot eyes, disfigured heads, gnarled arms and legs were scattered. He was the only one who survived, And he will forever be reminded of this day. This was the day he lost everything. Including his family.

However, what was most disturbing was he fact that Aster's new family, the Guardians, were also there.

North's bulking form was floating in a pond, his left arm torn off at the shoulder. On his face, were various hoof marks. Sandy was atop of a burrow, his robes stained red. Half of his face was eaten away, eroded by the Nightmares. His eyes were empty sockets, his cheeks were gaunt, his left one was merely a hole.

Tooth was in a meadow of flowers, all the flowers around here were scarlet. Her beautiful wings, that fluttered faster than a hummingbird's, layed three feet away from her corpse. All of her beautiful feathers, a rainbow of color, which were scintillating in the sunlight, had been plucked off like a chicken before it is to be cooked. Her raw, exposed flesh was pink and bleeding, as though she had swam in a pool of blood. Her violet eyes were shut. For once, she was completely still.

Jack was laying in the grass looking peaceful. Too peaceful. An arrow of Pitch's design protruded from his chest. Directly in his heart. His eyes that were always mischievous, and full of life were dull with death, All the happiness had just gone. Vanished.

In the second reality, he was still in Pitch's later, his mind being corrupted by Pitch's evil Nightmares. They showed him his worst fears. They showed them what has happened, and what could happen.

He couldn't take this constant agony. His head would split in two. Before he lost consciousness, he once more saw Pitch's maniacal grin of triumph.

* * *

**Bold: Onyx, the Voice**

_**Italicized: Chey's thoughts**_

* * *

Chey's POV

**Look at what we have here**, the Voice cooed. **We will show them.**

_Yes! They will get what they deserve!_ Chey agreed anxiously, as she stared at the five, unconscious bodies before her. Their arms and leg dangled with chains, making them look weak.

**They are weak!** the Voice reminded Chey. **They do not have the power to defeat the Nightmare King!**

_But haven't they beaten him before?_ Chey inquired, confused.

**Quiet!** the Voice demanded. Chey shrinked in terror. **The Nightmare King is our Master. He has done everything for us, and you are questioning him?**

_But isn't he the one who did this to me?_

**NO! These Guardians never protected you. They never helped you, because they don't care about you. You are just one child. They act like they care about every single child, when in reality they don't. They just use you for power, because without belief, then they wouldn't exist!**

_I'm sorry. You are right._ Chey admitted, feeling silly for arguing with the Voice. They were supposed to protect children from monsters, but they never helped her. Now she was going to get her revenge. They will pay for her three years of torment.

Pitch glided into the room. Chey shuddered slightly, while Pitch smiled, feeding from her fear.

"Hello, Chey! It's a splendid day, isn't it?" he asked cordially, as if he wasn't planning on tormenting the Guardians until they were husks of their former selves, consumed completely by fear. Chey just nodded in response. Pitch turned his attention towards the Guardians, already pleased by the turn of events so far.

"Wake up!" he shouted, arousing them from their numb slumber.

"What is it that you want?" North growled, a determined look etched on his face. He wasn't going down with a fight.

_That's Santa. Santa brings presents to all of the nice kids. He's nice. _

**He's never come to help you before!** the Voice reminded her_. _**Don't get soft!**

"What I want is," Pitch started, walking past each of the Guardians; first North, then Sandy, Tooth, Aster, and lastly Jack. "for you to see what happens when you forget a child. When you don't save the one who needs help the most."

They all looked to each other in confusion, trying to decipher a hidden meaning. What was he talking about? What has he done?

"What 'ave ya done ya bloody wanker?" Aster growled in fury.

"Oh, you'll see." Pitch grinned in malevolence. "Chey, come and meet our new friends."

The Guardians gasped in collective horror when they caught sight of the seventeen year old. She was 5'5 with waist-length hair the color of chocolate, cascading in waves. Her eyes were almost catlike, glowing an ominous amber which reflected her torment. She locked eyes with Jack, and that same rush from the night in the park came back to her. Her heart beated faster, her mind raced more, she felt completely confused.

_What is that?_ Chey wondered. _I don't know what it is, but it feels...Nice._

_"_You seem a bit shocked." Pitch said, answering their apparent thoughts. "Well, you see, you think that you help every single child, correct? Wrong. You see, Chey has been here for three years, and you never took notice. Guess your aren't as high and mighty as you thought." He smirked triumphiantly.

"Now, you will pay the price."

* * *

**Oooooh! I know I left you hanging! And I'm sorry that this chapter was so long, but I should be updating sson. Also, the next couple of chapters WILL HAVE A LOT OF GRAPHIC VIOLENCE! I'm sorry, I'm just a violent person. Let me know if I get a lil too detailed xP Anyways, as always, leave a review or PM me with any suggestions! BYE!**

**MessengerAngel~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello peoples of Earth! It is I, MessengerAngel! xP Anyway, I have come to warn you that the next two or three chapters will be filled with graphic violence. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED! Anyway, that's your warning. If you decide to keep on reading, I hope you like this. Sorry, I haven't updated in a little while, I've just been busy T-T Grrr. The school year is ending, and a bunch of my teachers decided to assign major projects during the same time. Yay me T-T So, I'm pretty much going to update at random, hope you guys don't mind, but I should have all three of the torture chapters up by Sunday. If not, I'm just being lazy and I hope you don't kill me. O.O Well, enough about my problems, the whole point of reading this lil fic is to ACTUALLY READ A STORY, not to listen to some random person you don't know complain about their various issues! Just read on now. **

**P.S. PROCEED WITH CAUTION! HEHEHEHEHE! **

* * *

Jack's POV

Jack was so conflicted. He felt angry. Hot rage that burned colder than frostbite flowed through his veins. He felt something else as well. Guilt. Guilt hung over him like a cloud of misery. A cloud that just draped him in despair, hanging onto him as though it would never release its firm grip.

Jack had once been alone. So alone. No one could see him, or help him. He spent years just floating around, trying to be noticed. Jack wasn't living, or even really existing. If he"existed"then he would've been seen. But, no. he wasn't until he met Jamie and his friends. Now with a small wave of believers, he finally felt joy.

Since Jack had become a Guardian, he felt as though it was his duty to protect the children. It was all of theirs. But, with over seven billion children, how easily it must've been for Pitch to steal one child. One child and corrupt her. Make her hate them to the point where she must've wanted them dead. To suffer as she had done for God knows how long.

When she had walked into the chamber, we all gasped and gaped at her. She was very beautiful. She had long, dark waves of hair, deeper than the richest chocolate. She was slim and of medium height. However, it was her disturbing eyes that captivated him. The eyes, that glowed like a cats' in this depressing hole in the ground, were filled with pain. No. Agony. Insanity. Something was just missing from her.

_How long has she been here?_ Jack wondered, disturbed at the thought of the possible lengths of her imprisonment. _It couldn't have been days. No, but weeks? Months? Maybe even years?_

He shuddered at the thought. Even though Pitch was the Nightmare King, striking children with fear, Jack never would have guessed that he would've gone through such lengths to break a child's spirit. Jack knew how much Pitch resented the Guardians, but this was just too much.

_Is this really how far he is going to go to get to us?_ Jack wondered.

"This is Chey." Pitch introduced her nonchalantly, as if he wasn't her tormentor. "She's quite a dear. You know that it took three years to break her spirit?" Collective gasps made Pitch smile with malice.

_THREE YEARS?!_ Jack raged inside his head. _He kept her here for three years!?_

"What have you done to her!" bellowed North, rage contorting his features, revealing his inner fierce, warrior, as he struggled against the nightmare sand chains, making various strangling motions undoubtedly in Pitch's direction. Pitch merely laughed, pacing in front of us once more.

"Oh, nothing much old friend. In fact."Pitch grinned evilly. "you'll experience it. First hand." With a snap of his fingers, three Nightmares came to Pitch's side.

"You know what to do."

The other Guardians watched in horror, as the three Nightmares ran straight at North. Two of them used their sharp, serrated black hooves sliced at North's skin, as he winced in pain. Chunks of his flesh were strewn about, soaked in his precious blood. Thousands of cuts and patches of missing skin were on his body, the blood flowing down like a waterfall.

The third one trampled him, breaking his bones with resonating cracks. The bones jutted out against his flesh because the force of the hooves had not only broken them, but splintered them as well. This third Nightmare was particularly large, almost the size of a bear. Using hooves the size of textbooks, it stomped over his chest, the cracking of North's ribs making the Guardians green with queasiness.

North qasn't looking too good, His skin was a mottled green and purple, with spots of his red blood, and white bone. Because many of his bones were broken, he now resembled a rag doll from hell. His left eye was missing, undoubtedly kicked out of its socket by a Nightmare. His shoulders were sagging from pain, and were at different heights. He looked like a bloody bag of meat and bone. It wasn't a good thing that h was already starting to look like a decaying corpse.

The big man, was not going down without a fight, however. He coughed up some blood, like it was nothing and said,"It is all you got? My mama used to spank me harder when I was child."

The Nightmare neighed in pleasure, obviously enjoying North's will to live. Or maybe just sensing his fear. Jack couldn't be sure.

_He's losing too much blood. He's going to die! _Jack thought in sadness. _He can't die!_

Then, it seemed as though North had the upper hand, when he caught the neck of the big Nightmare, and proceeded to choke it. The Nightmare whinnied in displeasure, the yellow in its eyes slowly dissipating.

Things took a turn for the worse when the Nightmare melted in the shadows, while a another one bit his right hand off.

North howled with agony, while his land layed not even five feet away from him. The fingers twitched for just another second, as though they hadn't realized that they were no longer attached to a body. The stump was now gushing out blood. He didn't have much time left. His blood will forever stain this evil place.

That didn't seem to be the end of this horror show, though.

The Nightmare, rejueventated by all of our fear ran straight at North, and disappeared. For a second, nothing happened. Then, North cried out in newfound agony, but we were all confused. All of the Nightmares just melted away?

Didn't they?

* * *

**Okay peoples. I think we'vebeen over this before. But just in case you forgot:**

**Bold- Onyx, The Voice, Chey's tormentor inside her head.**

_**Italicized-Chey's somewhat sane thoughts.**_

**Continue. If you dare!**

* * *

Chey's POV

**Hahaha!** the Voice laughed in triumph as the big man went down. **He is finally getting what he deserves!**

The agony from the man before Chey, made the Voice happy. But Chey just felt... Sympathy. T

his man was being reduced to a bloody pulp, this person might've had so much going for him, and now he was going to spend his last few minutes here in agony. It didn't feel right. Once, Pitch was done with Santa, he was going to kill the others in a similar manner. For some reason, she just couldn't let the icy-haired boy die. She felt something, and she didn't want anything to happen to him, or his friends, even though it was probably too late for Santa.

_Are you sure? Does anyone really deserve to feel that much pain?_ Chey thought, feeling slightly sik to her stomach. Wasn't she supposed to feel happy that she was getting revenge? Wasn't she? Or is this not her revenge?

**You insolent fool! How can you say this treason!** the Voice bellowed. **Pitch has taught you so much! HE is trying to sho-**

_No!_ Chey snapped back. _He did this to me, and he deserves this!_

Both Chey and the Voice went silent. They couldn't believe that Chey had spoke like that. That she had the courage, and still had faith in them.

**You will pay dearly for this.** the Voice warned.

_No, you will._

* * *

**Oooh! I think you all know what happened! xD I hope that you guys don't hate me too much for kind of torturing North. I reied not to be too descriptive, so I didn't give you guys nightmares. O.O As usual, leave a review or PM me any suggestions or thoughts. Later! xD**

**MessengerAngel~~~**


End file.
